<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the universe said i love you because you are love by sicklyyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924967">and the universe said i love you because you are love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklyyyyy/pseuds/sicklyyyyy'>sicklyyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, F/F, Language of Flowers, Lowercase, No Lesbians Die, Old Poetry, POV Third Person, Poetry, Women in Love, dont bury your gays, open form poetry, unrevised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklyyyyy/pseuds/sicklyyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they’re finally living the life of their dreams. </p><p>a story written about love by someone who has never been in love before. written on december fifth, 2020. lowercase is intentional. </p><p>title from the minecraft end poem</p><p>comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3<br/>-vie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the universe said i love you because you are love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>her fingers<br/>
found the bouquet of<br/>
violet<br/>
carnation<br/>
and<br/>
tulip<br/>
laid across the keys<br/>
of her old piano</p><p>she set aside the flowers<br/>
her lover had gifted to her<br/>
on their anniversary<br/>
in the ides of<br/>
october<br/>
and sat down<br/>
in the candle lit room<br/>
and began to play</p><p>she filled the room<br/>
with warm melodies<br/>
and a hushed voice accompanied<br/>
her playing<br/>
growing louder<br/>
and louder<br/>
until it was a song</p><p>the woman sang of her first love<br/>
her only love<br/>
her admirations<br/>
and a final wish<br/>
a hope<br/>
for more flower filled evenings</p><p>soon another voice<br/>
joined hers<br/>
light and honeyed<br/>
a compliment to the<br/>
scratchy piano<br/>
and bringing peace<br/>
to the player</p><p>her partners words<br/>
were so much more<br/>
meaningful<br/>
as she sung of<br/>
violets<br/>
carnations<br/>
and<br/>
tulips</p><p>and when the musician’s<br/>
poem<br/>
came to an end<br/>
she looked up to her love<br/>
whose eyes shone with<br/>
adoration</p><p>her eyes were a golden brown<br/>
the same color as<br/>
honey and tea<br/>
while the piano player<br/>
with her pale skin<br/>
and boney fingers<br/>
had eyes of the ocean<br/>
a harsh contrast</p><p>a hand slipped over her own<br/>
and the candle light<br/>
flickered<br/>
over their cheeks<br/>
casting shadows<br/>
and filling the room<br/>
with life</p><p>how could two people<br/>
with eyes that clash<br/>
and words that used to sting<br/>
find so much<br/>
comfort<br/>
in each other</p><p>and her lover<br/>
no<br/>
her wife<br/>
picked up the bouquet of<br/>
violet<br/>
carnation<br/>
and<br/>
tulip<br/>
that had been long forgotten<br/>
and began to weave<br/>
a crown</p><p>the light from the candles<br/>
glinted off the<br/>
gold of her ring<br/>
as she worked<br/>
weaving two matching crowns<br/>
for the rulers of<br/>
their own little kingdom</p><p>she leaned up and set one of the crowns<br/>
onto the musicians head<br/>
and smiled up at her<br/>
a glint in her eyes<br/>
and the smile<br/>
of an angel</p><p>she is pulled out of their<br/>
apartment<br/>
and into the streets<br/>
where the sun makes<br/>
their wedding bands<br/>
shine </p><p>the musician catches<br/>
a flower stand<br/>
in her peripheral<br/>
and knows she must return the favor</p><p>she buys a bouquet<br/>
of<br/>
violet<br/>
hyacinth<br/>
and<br/>
daisy</p><p>the two girls<br/>
send messages through their flowers<br/>
and through the songs<br/>
of their shared<br/>
passion</p><p>they share their faith<br/>
in each other<br/>
even when they were apart</p><p>she remembers<br/>
when they were children<br/>
typing out letters<br/>
on old typewriters<br/>
and tea stained pages</p><p>their love is old<br/>
like old books<br/>
potted plants<br/>
and the language of flowers</p><p>letting the girls<br/>
express their love in the safest ways<br/>
through well put together<br/>
bouquets<br/>
and the most specially written songs</p><p>she does this all for her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>